Whatever Happened to Christmas
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: It's been some long, and exhausting months for Sakura, and Christmas didn't seem to be helping her in any way. Her friends are worried about her, but she wouldn't let them help her. Therefore, there was only one person who could, truly, help her. [SasuSaku -Canon /Blank Period]


.

 **A/N** : It's finally here, everyone! God, I can't tell you how excited I am for this! I've finally had time to let it all out in a SS fanfic, and you guys really can't imagine how relieved I felt after this fic! This one, particularly, has become quite special for me, especially after everything that happened last year. It became my escape fic, and god, there's so many personal things in this fic that I kinda feel exposed XD Still, I owed you that much after all your patience with me. This is my come back fic, and it's christmas themed! I hope you guys enjoy it, and please, leave me a Review! You opinion is really important on this one!

.

.

.

The clock was almost hitting 11:50pm when she finally realized it was time to head home. She had already changed into her winter clothes, her lab coat already left in her office and her heels already clicking their way towards the exit of the hospital. Her chakra reservations were quite low after a 36 hours shift, and yet, there was a sad scowl plastered on her lips at the idea of leaving so soon. Exhaustion creeped under her skin, for sure, but nothing a cup of coffee and some minutes with her eyes closed wouldn't fix.

Sakura didn't want to leave, for sure. She didn't want to leave the safety of her work place, to an empty house where she would have to worry about dinner for one, and do nothing productive for the rest of the evening. The pinkette wanted to stay and help her colleagues during one of the busiest nights of the year, and more than anything, she wanted to help people go home safely to their families.

She's a doctor, and that's her job. That was what she was trained to do.

But ironically, the same woman who trained her was the one sending her home that night. And all because, apparently, she was too young to be spending yet another holiday inside that hospital.

A sigh escaped her lips as she tried her best to think back to all the previous holidays, as if to mentally try to prove her master wrong. Sakura knew she had been spending a little longer at the hospital than most of her colleagues, but it was not like she considered it to be harming in any way. She's a medic, after all. She's used to the sleepless nights and the canceled plans, and more than anyone, the Godaime should understand those circumstances.

Through the years, Sakura has come to understand that there is no such thing as peaceful times in the hospital. Even if the war was just a ghost from the past now, and even if the Shinobi Alliance had, indeed, lowered the mortality numbers, they still lived under the ninja system, where battles happened constantly and wounds could be as fatal as ever if not treated quickly.

They were still humans, by the end of the day. They could still bleed to death because of a kunai wound, and they could still die because of stupid things such as getting wasted during the holidays.

War or no war, medic ninjas were needed around the village. However, according to her master, medical ninjas also needed a break during some time of the year to celebrate life and eat a bunch of junk food to fill their energy tanks. And if she was not going to realize that by herself, then Tsunade would use all her power and her loud threats to make sure her dear pupil would spend Christmas away from those white, sterilized hallways.

And so, after weeks of direct confrontations around the hallways and weeks of constant changes on the names of the doctors that would be spending Christmas on duty, the Godaime ended up using her last resort on her wisest student. By orders from the head medic in Konoha's hospital, Haruno Sakura was forbidden to be anywhere near that building during December 25th, unless she was actually dying and in need of medical help. Her schedules were erased, other medics had promptly taken over her work, and even Shizune would be there to help cover for all the pinkette's surgeries.

Spending such busy day without her around would be hard, but that was how things were going to be. Sakura was going to enjoy a holiday break, even if they had to force her to do so.

She was not going to waste another chance of celebrating her youth because of her workaholic tendencies.

Or at least that was what Tsunade thought before her tricky apprentice found a way to twist her master's words.

Sakura was not, indeed, spending the 25th at the hospital, no. Tsunade had been clear about that, and she was not going to disrespect the Godaime's orders in front of everyone else. She would be spending Christmas home, just like her master told her to.

But she didn't say anything about Christmas eve.

And even if it wasn't what she wanted, leaving a bit before midnight would have to be enough for that year.

When she finally arrived at the hospital's lobby, her eyes didn't miss all the elegant clothes people were wearing while waiting for whoever was in need of medical help. All the decorations also helped create the whole christmasy atmosphere around the hospital, and if Sakura were to be honest, those lights and stars would be the closest thing of a place to celebrate she would get that night. No matter how many times her best friend had invited her over, the pinkette just didn't feel like listening to Ino rambling about how she was missing the chances of hooking up with a hot guy during the holidays.

Honestly, Sakura was just tired of people telling her how to live her life. Of course, she was going to obey Tsunade because she is her boss, but that didn't mean she would be going out to party and do stuff such as going out to bars or having fancy, family dinners. Her master had the power to end her working schedule, but she certainly couldn't force her to behave like a normal person.

And that was going to have to be her win for the night.

Another defeated sight escaped her lips, as she ran her fingers through her pink locks. It was probably time for her to go home, she knew, but leaving was a lot harder than she had expected. She turned her emeralds around for one, final look and was surprised by the sight of the one who was probably designated to take care of her patients for the night.

Apparently, she was the only apprentice who had been forced to leave.

" Shouldn't you be out by now?" Shizune said, stopping in front of her with a pile of papers in hands. " If she finds you here, well… I bet you know what will happen, Sakura."

" Yeah, yeah… I know." She smiled, her eyes curiously trying to read whatever was written on those papers. " She wasn't happy when she saw my name on today's shifts, so I probably shouldn't be giving her more reasons to actually fire me."

" Oh, she wouldn't do that… But I can assure you that it would be quite painful." Both of the girls chuckled, even if they were really aware of what their master was capable of. " Still, don't be too hard on her. She just wants you to have fun."

" Well, I certainly will." Sakura started, taking a look at the clock hanging near the reception's desk. It was certainly time for her to leave, and Shizune had no time to waste that night. " There are tons of medical articles waiting for me at home. It's going to be insane."

" I bet it will. Have a good night, Sakura."

" You too, Shizune-senpai. And Merry Christmas."

And with a small, kind nod, the two medics parted ways. While she was heading towards the monotony of her home, Shizune was about to spend her holidays tending the wounded and discussing cases with their master during the coffee break.

Life certainly wasn't fair.

The winter breeze welcomed her small form as soon as she exited the building. Instinctively, the Haruno girl brought her coat closer in order to shield herself from the cold, and as she made her way towards her apartment, it was impossible not to allow her mind to drift back in time, to a past when everything was simpler and she would still have that same, bubbly energy to celebrate christmas with the people she loves.

So much has changed, she thought.

Back then, she would spend the night with her parents and early in the morning, after opening her presents, Sakura would rush through the streets of Konoha so she could meet her boys and wish them a merry christmas. They would all exchange presents while drinking a hot chocolate, and they would end up spending the entire day together, enjoying the free time offered to the genin teams during the holidays.

Those were good times, for sure. Those were happy times, when the future still promised better days for the four of them.

A future that promised to keep them all together.

Oh, what a delightful future that was. None of them could've ever predicted how different things would be in less than 10 years.

In less than 10 years, the members of the team 7 literally went to war and back. Hearts were broken, bonds damaged, and even if, eventually, they found their happy ending, some things just couldn't be fixed anymore. The boys weren't just boys anymore, and she certainly wasn't a little girl anymore. They were all forced to grow up faster than normal people should, and even if Naruto was able to hold onto his dream, Sakura couldn't say she had the same luck. Deep inside, perhaps, there was still something left from her younger version, but most of it— most of _her_ was already long gone.

She no longer neglected her physical practice. Her social life was quickly replaced by her job and her love— oh, that beautiful and pure love she has always nourished for that raven haired boy… It was still there, for sure, but it certainly wasn't the same. It was stronger, now. More responsible and concealed, especially since her emotional expectations in life were close to zero now. She no longer expected him to proclaim his undying love for her, in the same way she no longer expected to be one of the reasons for him to finally settle in the village.

Sakura was no longer a child, and she knew better than to raise her expectations just to see them all crumbling down around her. He wasn't coming back anytime soon, and even when he did, there was no use in getting all excited since it wouldn't take long before he left again. It was a harsh way of thinking, and many were the times when Naruto scolded her for that, but it was the only way she knew that would keep her heart from breaking after every damn goodbye.

And so, Haruno Sakura, the girl who used to spread joy and laughter around the village and who used to love everything about christmas, turned into a skeptical workaholic at the age of 18. While all of her friends were out having fun, there she was, walking around the lonely, illuminated streets of the village, protecting herself from the shivering breeze as she tried to get home to her hot tea and the paperwork she had managed to take from the hospital.

Growing up really sucks.

By the time she finally got home, the clock was already marking 18 minutes past midnight. It was officially christmas, and as she had expected— or not expected at all— Sakura feels nothing different. She left her purse on her dinner table and headed straight to the bathroom so she could take a nice, warm bath. The hot water ran down her muscles, soaking her pink hair and allowing her to finally let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding. Sleep was far away from her thoughts even if she had just returned from a long shift, and at that moment, she decided she deserved to spend a little longer under the running waters.

It had been a while since she had last had those minutes to relax, and even if most times she didn't really have time to miss them, not even the pinkette would be stupid enough not to enjoy those limited moments that had to be forced into her life by the people she loves. Her eyes closed at the warm sensation of the water running down her cheeks, and she didn't know something as simple as water could leave her skin so sensitive, to the point it tickled.

It felt good and warm, and by the time she was finished with her bath, it was almost 1am. Sakura put on some comfortable, flannel pajamas, and even if it was cold outside, she didn't bother drying up her short hair. The silence of her apartment and the few lights she had left on reminded her of the years neither Naruto nor Sasuke were around, and much like back then, the pinkette decided to take her mind away from that reality and focus on her responsibilities and a relaxing cup of tea. A chamomile one, her favorite.

With her bare feet against the wooden floor, the medic nin walked towards her small kitchen and started to boil some water that would be enough to fill at least three small cups. She rested one hand on the counter next to the oven, and scratched the back of her neck with the other, massaging the area near the junction with her shoulders. Sakura closed her eyes, and her mind started to wander through her memories again, but that time, she focused on the present instead of the past.

The images of a smiling Naruto filled her mind, as she tried to imagine how happy he probably was at that moment. That was the first time he was spending Christmas away from Konoha, and even if he had sent her a letter complaining about the heat wave of the desert, she knew he was having fun. That knucklehead accepted the Kazekage's invitation to spend the holidays at Sunagakure, and he was complaining about the weather and the sand.

That idiot, she thought.

Still, it was not like she wasn't happy for him. Gaara's friendship is really important for the blonde, and having a chance to deepen that bond was something Naruto was really looking forward to.

He was certainly going to enjoy his holidays. And at that moment, she could only hope the third, original member of their team was also having a good time.

As it was expected from the Uchiha, no one knew where he was or what he was up to. It had been weeks since his last letter arrived for her, and apart from the usual 'I'm alive, therefore I'm writing you a letter' thing, the raven haired boy didn't really disclose much information. Perhaps, she thought, as a smile decorated her face; that he wouldn't tell her such things so she wouldn't go after him.

Her smile quickly changed into a smirk, and she couldn't help but mentally call him a bastard. It was not like she would simply abandon her life and go after him. Not anymore, at least.

A sigh escaped her throat at the thought. " Sasuke-kun…"

The memories of the Uchiha have always been the ones to bring her more emotions. All the time they've spent together and all the things they've been through were enough to make her worry about him even if he's one of the best ninjas the world has ever met. Especially during the holidays, she wonders how he's doing or if he's cold. She wonders if he found a place to stay, and if this place has people who are treating him well.

She wonders if, perhaps, he has found someone worthy of his heart. And if so, she wonders if he will be spending christmas with her.

It's a stupid thought, for sure. She has no right to be jealous over him, and if anything, she should only be happy for the man who has always meant so much for her. His happiness is the most important thing, and more than anything, Sakura wished him a merry christmas, wherever and with whomever he was.

Unlike her, she just hoped Sasuke wouldn't miss the chance of spending the holidays with his significant others.

And indeed, he wasn't.

A knock on the door surprised her by the time boiling water was acting on the plants. At first, she thought she had heard things. Who on earth would be knocking on people's doors at such wee hours of the dawn?

Her brows arched in confusion, and it wasn't only until there was another knock that she decided to move. She checked the clock just to make sure she wasn't insane or anything, and when she realized it was almost 1:30 in the morning, Sakura concluded that the person at her door was either from the hospital due to an emergency, or Ino trying to drag her towards her christmas party. If it was the later, then, perhaps, she could return to the hospital under Tsunade's exception.

If not for her low levels of chakra, the Haruno girl would've sensed the enormous power coming from the other side of the door, and perhaps, her reaction would've been different by the time she opened the door. Her eyes widened, her lips parted, and she had to lean against the doorframe in order not to fall. She could barely feel her nose due to the cold breeze hitting her face, but at that moment, all she could think of was how much she had missed those deep, dark eyes of the raven haired boy.

That was certainly a christmas miracle.

" Sasuke-kun… You're back."

" Aah." He nodded, his expression as peaceful as ever. His eyes roamed around her in the same way hers were memorizing all the changes he had suffered since the last time they met. He was still wearing that same black cloak, and his hair was still as spiked as ever, but the lines of his face were stronger and a lot more mature than before. His chin had more angles now, and his lips seemed softer as his face displayed a soft expression.

Uchiha Sasuke looked good as ever, and she wasn't surprised by that at all.

Though, believing in Santa would've been a lot easier than believing he was actually standing there on her doorstep. And judging by the color of his nose, it was also possible to say he was cold.

" D-Don't just stay out there! Come on in! It's freezing out here." She said, stepping aside and giving him space to pass.

" Thanks." He muttered, entering her apartment and promptly removing his cloak. For many were the times he had been there to pay her a visit, some formalities were already left behind, and he certainly didn't need an invitation to walk around and feel at home.

They both headed towards her living room, and he was the first to settle down on her couch. His eyes didn't miss the mess of papers spread on her center table, and he would be lying if he said all that mess didn't bother him. Not because of his cleaning mania, no, but mainly because of the time of the year.

Maybe, the info he had gotten wasn't an overreaction, after all.

" Tea?" She came from behind him, offering him a cup he promptly accepted. She didn't add any sugar, for she knew his preferences, and even if he didn't like chamomile, he could stand the taste of it if not sweetened like the way she drinks it.

Sakura, then, sat on the chair across from him, bringing her legs up so she sat with them crossed instead of how normal people should sit. An awkward silence settled in between them while they sipped their tea, and she patiently observed him with those big, emerald eyes of hers. As always, the Uchiha was a master with words.

" So…" She started, sighing and deciding it was already too late for any small talk. " What are you doing here, Sasuke? You don't really want me to believe you're here just because you've missed me."

A smirk crossed his lips, as he was impressed by how direct his teammate has become. His eyes shifted from the papers to her green orbs, and she felt himself relax at the sight of the pink haired girl confidently looking at him. " Hn, you don't waste time, do you?"

" Not when your teammate shows up at your apartment at 1am."

" Fair enough."

" Though I can start asking you about your journey and tell you all about Naruto's newest attempt on learning fire ninjutsus."

" Tch, that Dobe…" He sighed, trying not to judge his best friend's weird ideas. The Uchiha remembered the blonde writing something about that in one of his letters, but he never thought he would actually try something so stupid.

What a great Hokage he was going to be in the future.

But at that moment, the future of Konoha didn't seem important. When he looked back at her, he realized her judging stare was still on him, and Sakura was still waiting for her answer. And by the look in her eyes, she wouldn't simply accept a half lie such as his needs to refill his supplies.

She wanted the truth. And that was exactly what he was going to give her.

A sigh escaped his lips as his hand slowly moved to his pocket before fishing out a couple of crumpled papers and leaving them on her center table. He watched as her eyes widened in curiosity, and once she reached out and started reading whatever was written there, the Uchiha decided he could finally start talking now that he had given her the evidences that would prove the veracity of his words. " You see, apparently, you've been doing some things that are leaving all these people worried, Sakura. I've received letters from your parents, Naruto, Ino, Kakashi and even from the Godaime."

" Are you serious? Why would they even do that?"

" Hn, they are worried about you. "

" Why would they be? I'm fine. Just because I'm taking some extra-shifts at the hospital every now and then it doesn't mean there's actually something wrong."

" Are you sure about that? According to the letters, your extra shifts seem to be something important."

" Oh, not you too, Sasuke-kun! It's just my job!"

" I know… But by the way they all described it, you are not okay, Sakura. It seemed like you needed help."

" Help?" She lifted an eyebrow in confusion while reading the words the Yamanaka girl had written him. Apart from the lack of formality, the blonde had written things such as 'workaholic', 'exhausted' and 'get back home and use your Uchiha magic on her'. Even if her friend, indeed, seemed to be concerned, Sakura couldn't help but feel annoyed at all those overreacted assumptions. " What the hell, that pig actually told you I'm suffering from Christmas Depression-shannarou!"

An uncomfortable silence settled around them after her words, and it was as if he was holding back something that was killing him inside. It's true that by the way those people had described Sakura's current situation, Sasuke expected things to be a lot worse than what they actually seemed to be. During his travels, he has seen people who are going through depression crises, and fortunately, the pinkette didn't look like them at all.

Even if she did seem tired and she had certainly lost some weight, the Haruno girl, indeed, looked fine, and that was why the Uchiha pondered whether or not he should say what was on his mind. Maybe those people were overreacting. Maybe they were just plotting to bring him home so they could try to set them up. Maybe she didn't really need him and anything he could do or say would be useless.

Still, as he kept looking at her house and the lack of Christmas decorations, Sasuke decided that perhaps there was more than his eyes could tell. And so, when she was trying to read Naruto's messy handwriting, the Uchiha cleared his throat and took a deep breath. If there was really something wrong with her, he was going to find out. " … Are you, Sakura?"

" Uh?" She lifted her head, connecting their eyes as she looked at him with a confused expression. " Am I what, Sasuke-kun?"

" Are you suffering from Christmas Depression?"

Her eyes widened, her lips parted, and soon, her confused expression changed into an angry one. Her brows knitted downwards, and she glared at him after abandoning the papers back on the center table. " Are you seriously asking me that, Sasuke?"

He felt shivers running down his spine, still, he didn't back off. He simply nodded, not taking his eyes away from hers. "Aah."

" Of course not, Sasuke! Damn it, why can't people just leave me alone?!"

" Alone? What do you mean?"

" Tch… I'm just trying to do my things, you know? But apparently, just because what I want to do isn't considered to be normal for a girl of my age, then there's something wrong with me!"

" It's not like that, Sakura."

" Yes, it is! Just because I didn't want to go to Ino's party or because I took some extra shifts at the hospital; people think there's something wrong! Even you decided to come all the way back to the village during Christmas just to make sure I wasn't going crazy! Gosh, this is so… This is so annoying!"

Her hands curled into fists, and perhaps, were her chakra reserves a little higher, her couch would have been destroyed by her irritation. Sakura was mad and tired, and apparently, not even she was aware of whatever was happening with her. It was evident that the pinkette was under a lot of stress and she was trying to cope it with more work and even a certain isolation he understood very well. She could not be aware of that, but she was avoiding her family, friends and even herself, seeking comfort in her professional obligations and not allowing herself time to realize how lonely she actually was, let alone decorate her apartment for the holidays.

Haruno Sakura was, indeed, lonely. And loneliness didn't suit her at all.

Especially not during Christmas. Especially not when he was around.

His expression softened at the sight of the girl in front of him, and promptly, Sasuke started to think about something that could help her feel better. His mind took him back to their younger days, when the pinkette was nothing but a bubble of happiness around that time of the year. Sakura used to be the personification of Christmas itself. She would invite the whole team for the dinner her mother would prepare, and he remembered how her eyes would shine every time she would take her time watching the tree and all its ornaments.

Oh, yes… The Christmas Tree.

The most significant and beautiful thing about Christmas, or at least that was what he thought. He didn't know exactly why, but Sasuke has always been fond of all that beautiful mess of ornaments and lights displayed around the green branches of the tree. Maybe it had something to do with Itachi and his own family celebrations, he didn't really know. Still, every time his eyes saw that colorful mess, it was like a nostalgic and comfortable flutter took over his chest and made his lips curl up in something that could be considered a smile.

And perhaps that was what she needed, he thought.

Perhaps Sakura needed that one, simple moment of joy to remember how Christmas should feel, in the same it felt when she was a child.

She needed that, more than anyone at that moment. And the Uchiha— well— he needed a tree.

" Sakura." He started, firmly, and slowly, her eyes met his. She was paying attention, curiosity spread around her face at such sudden, confident tone. " We need a Christmas Tree."

Her expression turned blank after she listened to his words, and she didn't know for how long she was left spacing out, just trying to understand what he was talking about. " What?"

" A Christmas Tree." He repeated, standing up and looking around her apartment. " Do you have one?"

"…. Why would you need a Christmas Tree now, Sasuke?"

" You didn't decorate one this year. We're doing it together now."

The pinkette opened her mouth a couple of times as she tried her best to form the correct phrase for this situation. She blinked a couple of times more than necessary, and it wasn't until she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on the couch that she could finally come up with something. " Are you high?"

" What?"

" Seriously… Did you eat some kind of mushroom around the woods lately that just left you… high?"

" No… Why are you even asking me that?"

" Because…" She stood up, placing both hands on her waist. " I'm not sure you're aware that you're suggesting for us to find a Christmas tree and decorate it at 3 freaking am of Christmas day."

"… So what? It's not my fault you didn't do it earlier."

" You… How dare yo—"

" Do you have it or not, Sakura?"

His eyes were strongly connected to hers, and at that moment, she saw no sign of joke or opium intoxication in him. He meant every single word of his crazy idea, and he was not going to give up on that so easily. Of all the things the Uchiha has done in his life, showing up at her apartment and demanding to decorate a christmas tree was by far the most illogical one. It just didn't make sense, and were Naruto telling her this story, she wouldn't have believed a single word of it.

Uchiha Sasuke had certainly gone crazy. Or maybe it was all an illusion created by her own mind. Either way, Sakura was too tired to argue at that moment.

If he wanted a Christmas tree, she would give him one.

A defeated sigh escaped her lips, and after massaging the bridge between her eyes, the pinkette started to walk towards her front door. His eyes were glued on her, and she could feel as he observed as she left her apartment, her bare feet touching the cold floor outside. She disappeared from his sight, and after a couple of minutes, when Sasuke thought she had run away, the Haruno girl came back, a considerably big tree hanging on her shoulder, as she walked through her living room. She looked different now, as she easily placed that tree on the floor. It was as if a new fire had been lit inside her, and perhaps, that was a good start for the night.

That, or maybe she had really snapped after his great idea.

" Why are you just standing there, Sasuke? You can bet your ass you're gonna help me with this tree, and I don't care if you have only one arm-shannarou!"

" Hn." He smirked at her glare, deciding not to push her any further after she actually showed up with a Christmas tree. He approached her, and watched as she tried to get rid of the small bushes that had gotten stuck on her clothes. " So you did have a Christmas Tree."

" Tsunade-sama gave it to me the other day. I left it downstairs to see if anyone would take it, but apparently, no one even touched it."

" I really can't imagine why."

" Tch, I can't believe you've convinced me to do this…" She looked at his tall figure towering over her, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by his presence.

" It will be fun, you'll see."

" You better be right, Uchiha Sasuke." She smirked at him, unconsciously licking her lips as if to plan her next steps. " I'll go get the ornaments and the lights. Make us some decent coffee because it will be a long, christmas night."

" Hn. It's not like you have anything better to do."

" Fair enough."

* * *

By the time the tree was fully decorated, the sun was starting to creep out from behind the Hokages' monument. With the help of some shadow clones, both of them were able to finish everything without many problems. There was a comfortable silence around her living room, the lights of the tree being the only source of light in her apartment.

It was way too late to even check the clock, and even if normally they would try to keep some sort of decency around each other, neither of them seemed to care about that anymore, as Sakura was lazily laying on her couch, her forearms resting over her eyes, while Sasuke sat on the floor, with his back pressed against the front of the same couch and his arm resting over his knee. They were breathing in a peaceful rhythm, and due to the close distance they were from each other, it was possible for them to hear — and for the Uchiha to even feel— the air leaving the other's lungs.

In the same way her breath tickled the back of his neck, his strong, musky scent invaded her nostrils, and even if normally that would leave them both a bit bothered, that kind of intimacy felt unusually comfortable at that moment.

And for being Haruno Sakura, intimacy usually came with words.

" Sasuke-kun…" She started, laying over her right elbow so she could face the back of his head. Her hair was falling over her forehead, covering the yin seal, as her eyes softly observed the man in front of her. At some point during their Christmas activities, Sakura finally realized that she was actually spending some good, harmless time with him, and that was certainly enough to warm her heart. " How was it like before the whole thing? Christmas at your place, I mean…"

His answer wasn't immediate, as he brought back the memories of his childish days. There were really good ones that featured the brightest smiles of his family, and he didn't need a lot of time to come up with the words they were both expecting to hear. " Hn, it was great. My best family memories must be from Christmas, when I would help Itachi with all the decorations and we would fool around all day."

A smile made its way to her lips at the image of a small Sasuke running around with his big brother, She didn't know him well back then, but from the pictures she has seen around, it was easy to tell he had had a happy childhood while it lasted. " And what about your parents? Did they like Christmas?"

" My mother liked it a lot. She was the one to start all the decorations and prepare the banquet for us. She was always smiling during that time of the year, and I can't recall a single Christmas without her cinnamon cookies." He smiled at the memory of that delightful taste, and enjoyed the relaxing feeling that talking about his deceased family brought to his heart. Even if there was a time he couldn't share a single memory without feeling the anger taking over his senses, now, the Uchiha felt good while sharing the simple things from his childhood. He liked to talk about them, but it was not like he would share such things with anyone, no.

It had to be someone special. Someone like Haruno Sakura.

" And what about your dad? Not a fan of the holidays?"

" My father was different… He liked Christmas, but he never really voiced his thoughts."

" Really can't imagine anyone like that." She teased, and she could see the smirk that grew on his lips.

" Every year, he would spend time with us while we decorated the tree, then, eventually, he would tell my mom how everything was beautiful." He turned his head to face her, his expression now changed in a certain curiosity as he somehow tried to solve a mystery from his past. " By the end of the night, right after my mother sent us off to bed, I remember seeing my father joining her at the living room. He would sit on the couch next to her, but I never found out what they would do after that. Itachi would always pull me away before I could see anything."

" Oh, come on, Sasuke-kun. They were just trying to have a romantic time together. It's Christmas, after all. It's a good time for couples." She chuckled at him, curling up closer to the edge of the couch. Her eyes were on him now, and she hadn't noticed how close their faces were until she caught herself looking straight at his long eyelashes. His scent was still messing with her senses, and she suddenly felt her heart beating faster.

What on earth was going on? Could it be…

" Aah… You're probably right." His eyes were on hers now, and at that moment, he saw how bright they were as they reflected the christmas lights from the tree. She smelled like soap, and for the first time that night, Sasuke managed to see a kind and loving expression on her face. It was similar to the one she used to wear when she was younger, but this time, it was deeper and more mature. It was possible to see the traces of the hardships she had to go through during her life, and if anything, all those stories hidden behind her exterior just made the pinkette a lot more captivating.

It made her even more beautiful.

And— oh, he really couldn't hold back anymore.

" Yeah… I am."

After her whispered words, a new silence took over the apartment. Neither of them really knew who was the first to do it, but before any of them could tell, their lips were already pressed against each other in a soft, chaste kiss. It tasted like coffee and the sugar from the Christmas cookies she had gotten from her patients; and it felt warm like a fireplace. His back still remained pressed against the couch, and her elbows were holding her in place, as they didn't feel like parting their loving connection.

Neither of them knew how long it had passed until they slowly broke away. Their faces remained just a couple of inches apart, and as their hot breath tickled their warm lips, both Sasuke and Sakura allowed a soft smile to take over their expressions.

That kiss felt indescribably good. It felt relieving, as if it was something that should've happened a long time before. Their hearts were beating as one at that moment, and for sure, the pinkette could feel the tension disappearing with every breath she took.

God— how good that felt. After months of complete, emotional stagnation, Sakura could finally feel something. Tears threatened to stream down her face at that moment, as she felt her cheeks growing even warmer than before at the simple thought of a simple kiss bringing back a rush of emotions to her heart. She had been feeling so lonely lately that she had feared she would never feel things the way she used to feel.

Even if she had repeatedly told everyone she was fine, the pinkette, more than anyone, knew that wasn't completely true. She didn't know exactly what was happening to her, but there was something that wasn't right, and it weighed like a heavy rock. She had managed to put it aside for a while, but when Christmas came, she saw herself all alone and with nothing left of the girl who used to love that time of the year so much.

She hated feeling like that. She hated feeling nothing, and she feared never feeling anything again.

Perhaps, she really was going through Christmas Depression, as Ino had said. Perhaps, she really needed help.

And at that moment, he was giving her everything she needed.

He was giving her the best Christmas present she could've asked for.

" Thank you, Sasuke-kun…" She said, biting her lower lips as she held back her tears. She was looking deep into her eyes, and felt her heart skipping a beat when she found the softest expression taking over his dark irises. He knew exactly what she meant with those words, and more than anything, he was happy to have been able to help.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was happy. Happy to have helped her, happy to be home and certainly happy to have kissed her lips. Not ignoring those letters had been a great decision, and now, more than ever, he was happy to be home, with her.

It felt comfortable and even relaxing after spending the whole Christmas night decorating a tree.

It felt familiar, even if neither of them had ever shared a moment like that before. Sure, it brought back memories and made them think about the infinite 'what if's of their lives, but it certainly didn't feel regretful or depressing at all. It was a different kind of Christmas for the ninjas, and not even during their innocent days had they felt so at peace during the holidays.

That was definitely a different and nostalgic Christmas for both of them. A really good one, nonetheless.

" Aah… Merry Christmas, Sakura."

" Yeah… Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun."


End file.
